tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunatic
Lunatic is a YLW Medic . He was created by YouTube user SarisKhan. Appearance Lunatic is a YLW Medic without a backpack. He wears a Templar's Spirit, Wings of Purity and Das Feelinbeterbager painted Australium Gold. Personality and Behaviour Lunatic is a brave saviour of the innocent and the bane of demons, or at least that is what he believes himself to be. With a tenuous grasp of reality he is prone to delusions of grandeur and displays of poor judgement. He roams the TF2 Freak World, usually at night, in his quest to cleanse all that is evil. However, whether he is successful in this endeavour is dubious at best. Whilst he actively seeks demons and other malevolent entities, sometimes he challenges, or merely annoys, TF2 Freaks who are neither. Incessantly cheerful, he likes to boast about his abilities and display them in an attempt to impress others. Given his obvious insanity, such demonstrations tend to get out of hand rather quickly. Furthermore, he is known to mistake people for someone else or even converse with random objects. Reckless and nitwitted, he is more of a dangerous fool rather than a genuine demon slayer. Powers and Abilities Lunatic wields powerful Light Magic. He can deploy several spells for a variety of effects: *'Barpo Kabalto' - primary offensive spell which consists of launching a ball or a beam of concentrated light at the opponent. The power of the spell may be adjusted depending on the situation. *'Barpo Invisium' - supporting spell that creates several purely visual clones of Lunatic. While they can move, they are incapable of speech or fighting on their own, and as such serve mainly as a distraction. *'Deus Invictus' - Lunatic projects a durable barrier of hard light to protect himself from harm. The barrier can withstand an extended assault. *'Ipsum Instantarium' - teleportation spell that allows Lunatic to instantly relocate to a nearby position. Useful when in need to evade an attack. *'Imputum Fulmenus' - this spell causes a flash of light to temporarily blind everyone in his vicinity. Lunatic himself is immune to this effect, so he may use that as an opportunity to strike or retreat. Additionally, as a spirit, Lunatic has the ability to levitate on a whim. There is no set duration for how long he can float, though the movement speed is low. While they may affect him, mundane means of dealing damage such as blunt trauma or small arms fire are more of an inconvenience to him instead of an actual threat. Faults and Weaknesses *Lunatic is completely witless. In spite of his great potential he has little to no tactical acumen and is an unpredictable fighter, for better or worse. *He may use only one spell at a time. *Whether he travels on foot or levitates, he is slow in comparison to most TF2 Freaks. *He is a poor unarmed combatant and is no more fit than an ordinary person. Trivia *Lunatic was conceived as a tribute to the early TF2 Freaks, whose often great power was contrasted with or overshadowed by their zany personalities. *In addition, he is going to be a comic relief and good-aligned character in an otherwise fairly grim series that is . Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Elementals Category:Enthusiasts Category:Freak Hunters Category:Magicians Category:Medics Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan Category:Spiritual Category:YLW Team